


猫少年[gb]

by mudameigu



Category: gb - Fandom, 女攻男受 - Fandom, 第四爱 - Fandom
Genre: F/M, 穆大眉故
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 22:20:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19858921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mudameigu/pseuds/mudameigu
Summary: 食用前避雷、你×猫少年你在通过做爱所获得的快感来临时会控制不住的辱骂受，并且会更加疯狂地对对方。猫少年性格软弱，一般不会反抗喜欢被虐





	猫少年[gb]

**Author's Note:**

> 食用前避雷、  
> 你×猫少年  
> 你在通过做爱所获得的快感来临时会控制不住的辱骂受，并且会更加疯狂地对对方。  
> 猫少年性格软弱，一般不会反抗喜欢被虐

①你家养了一只兽人，嗯哼，兽人。  
也不知道是怎么搞的，自家的小奶猫变成了人，但是尾巴和软软的猫耳朵还在。  
你醒来时，他正躺在地毯上，蜷缩着身子。身体裸露在外面，姣好的身材线条。你穿着宽松睡衣，“我天，我是睡迷糊了吗？”你拍了拍自己尚未清醒的头，狠狠地闭了下眼，睁开后却还是同样的景象。  
你不得不接受现实。虽然说这有些不可思议，但他的确是你的理想型。做梦都想要的猫少年此刻就出现在自己面前，你发誓你会疯掉的。不过现在很不一般。这样软软糯糯的男孩子或者可以说正太对你来说是天使，或许这就是为什么你养了一只奶狗和奶猫的原因。你是个DOM也可以说抖s，男m/sub很少，以至于自己都迷恋上了纸片人。你慢慢蹲了下去，轻轻地拍了拍他的肩，“醒醒。”  
他翻了个身，迷迷糊糊地睁开了一只眼睛。“唔……主人？”  
他揉了揉惺忪的眼睛，紫罗兰色的眼眸跟你养的那只猫的眼眸一模一样。好像一不小心就会撞进他深邃的一片紫罗兰花海。  
“主人！”他一再确定了眼前的人是自己的主人后，兴奋地摇着毛绒绒的长尾巴，眼里散发着阵阵光辉，闪烁至此。你笑着揉了揉他杂乱的头发，内心无限咆哮着:天啊！他太可爱了！小猫在得到赏赐后更加粘你了，趴在你怀里，撒娇着。缠绵的喵喵叫声连绵不断传进你耳畔里。你差点就在这里把他上了。  
“喵……喵～喵！”  
你实在是忍不住了，眼前小猫惹火的行为实在让你忍不住。看着他，你脑子莫名浮现一幕幕自己肏他的场景。身下那处也湿了起来。  
“对不起了！小喵酱。这是你自己主动勾引我的！”你将他扑倒压在身下。发生了一系列的不可描述之事。  
……  
被欺负完后的他还未褪去面上的潮红，看起来十分的诱人。身体凌乱不堪，全身上下都布满了草莓和咬痕，满满的情欲。眼中氤氲一片，湿漉漉的，有些被欺负哭了。眼眸中好像被雨淋过的紫罗兰花海，雾霭一片，空气中带着微微的水蒸气。被雨淋过的紫罗兰显得更加娇翠欲滴，花瓣上沾着剔透的水珠，在空气中闪烁着异样的光芒。他紧抿双唇，身体可怜兮兮的挤成一团。眼神中透露着惶恐。下面的那处被欺负得红肿肿的肉穴一张一合的诉说着欲求不满的需求，他的小腹微微有些鼓起，里面充满了你的爱液。还有一些从他粉红的小穴中流出，看起来十分色情。前面那根软绵绵的，但分量不错，也很长。因为刚刚发泄完所以便软了下去。粉嫩嫩的，颜色不错。你想起以前他猫形时你总是玩他的蛋蛋，现在想来还是十分情趣的。墙上沾满了他射的精液，他只要一抬头便会看见那些白浊。十分的羞耻。他的猫耳朵耷拉在两边，听到你的声响会微微地动一下，耳朵和尾巴是他最敏感的地方，在他的耳朵里吹气，他会全身痉挛。用口含住他的尾巴顶端，他会直接去了。揉搓他的尾巴根部他会高昂的尖叫好几声然后喷发好几股白液。你发现，调戏别人比看别人调戏要有趣的多。你将假阳具褪下，丢在了一旁。里面已经湿漉漉的了，水渍闪烁着亮光。你将双腿大张，指了指自己的那处道:“过来，给我舔干净。”他也不管自己怎样了直接便爬了过来，俯下身子，含住了你的阴蒂。吸吮着你的淫液，发出啧啧的水渍声，听起来十分的刺耳。你对他的服务十分满意，舒服得直哼哼。他将舌头探了进去，又舔又吸。舔舐着你的阴阜，又索取你里面的爱液。房间里只剩下不绝于耳的水渍声和甜腻的气氛。“嗯哼～对……就是那里……更多的……唔嗯……” 措不及防的，你高潮了。喷射出的液体不少溅到了他的锁骨和脸上。你命令他必须全部都吃进嘴里，他的身心他的所有都是属于你的，肚子里只能拥有属于你的东西。他用手指将身上所有的白液全部吃进嘴里，手指的吮吸声在房间里回荡着，虽然这些事他觉得十分的羞耻，但真正实行起来他却觉得十分的身心愉悦。等到他全部吃完，你笑着揉了揉他的头。然后用穿上黑丝袜的脚碾压着他的分身，他感受到你的触碰后，身体一下弹跳起来，发出了一声十分可爱的泣音。“再度硬了起来啊……嗯？！小骚货！”你脸上浮现病态的笑来，自己都未曾发现。“被我这样对待很舒服？变态，骚货，肮脏的婊子！恶心啊下贱的东西……”  
他呜咽地更厉害了，下面那处又大了一圈。“呜呜呜……嗯啊哈、主、主人！再多粗鲁对待我啊哈、也没关系！因……唔因为我喜欢被这样嗯嗯嗯！哈、对待！” 你轻轻“哼”了一声，加重了脚的力度。  
“呵，臭婊子。也就只有我能这么对你吧？”  
“是……主、主人嗯啊……非、非常感谢您！”  
你将他沉甸甸的两颗当做皮球般滚着玩，得到了他强烈的回应。“主、主人……我想射嗯嗯嗯……怎么办……啊啊嗯……唔嗯”  
“憋着。”  
他被你冷淡的回应硬生生地挤了回去。不敢再言语。“还真忍着啊？”你看着他憋红的脸一下笑了出来，“射吧，我看你这玩意也差不多了。”  
“唔啊啊啊”他尖叫着释放了出来，一股股白浊从他马眼里吐出。身体剧烈的抽搐着，分身射完后渐渐地软了下去。他带着愉悦的表情看着自己淫荡的身体，发出了“咯咯咯”的笑声。  
“？？？”你被他这一举动惊吓到了，不知道为何很瘆得慌，难耐地蹙了蹙眉。“主人♡终于与你结合了～”他慢慢地爬上你的身体，两条白瓷般修长的腿环住你的纤细的腰，坐在了你盘着的腿上。他双手揽住你的脖颈，吻了吻你的唇角。带有魅惑性的媚眼扑闪着睫毛死死地看着你，轻吻了你的锁骨，留下了草莓。突然声音变得十分成熟，“我可以独占您吗？”


End file.
